


Bad Decisions | MONSTA X

by Stilito



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilito/pseuds/Stilito
Summary: Soyun never suggested that her life was going to turn upside down in the day of her arrival  in “Crossroad University”. She had spent all of her high school years dreaming about a normal life a little before she realized that this was just not for her. She easily attracted attention which she cautiously tried to avoid. Maybe one of the reasons for this was Minhyuk – one extraordinary boy who was surrounded by problems no matter where he went. With her unbearable roommate, her shady friends and the absence of every single part of her previous life, Soyun feels confused. Bad decisions are something inevitable in her daily life, as well as in those of people around her. What is going to happen when the person who is her worst decision, turns out to be exactly the one that Soyun needs?





	Bad Decisions | MONSTA X

**Author's Note:**

> So it's my first time writing here and I hope that I can make my fanfic more popular. I write it in Bulgarian (my native language) originally but I'm translating it in English. I'm doing my best and I'll be happy to read some comments about your opinions on the story. The chapters are a little long (and I felt that even more when I started translating the story), well, they are not too long and they are not boring, I promise. I hope you like "Bad Decisions"! ❤

   


—————————————————————————————————————————

   


   


**Soyun POV:**

Before I know it, we were already in front of the University building. I really wanted this moment to never come but it did. Now I wasn’t a child whose life depended on the parents. Now I was an adult who was supposed to be ready to deal with things alone at this age. Yes, but I wasn’t quite sure that I was ready for this.

I sighed and tried to hold the tears in my eyes but they obviously had another opinion because in the next moment they started pouring down. I didn’t want to deal with life alone. I wanted to stay a child forever.

I hugged my parents tightly as if this was the last time I see them. I knew that I was going to come back home during vacations or sometimes even in weekends and that they were going to visit me too but it wasn’t the same. They were going to miss me so much. And I didn’t want to look like a spoiled girl who couldn’t be responsible for her own life but admitting that, I felt just like that. I was acting like a crybaby who wasn’t capable of doing anything by herself. I had to be stronger.

In the next moment I felt a new wave of sadness and tears to flood me over. It felt like I didn’t even try to act stronger…

“Don’t cry! There’s not a reason for you to be sad. Me and your father have to be sad  because our child won’t be by our side all the time but we are also happy for you, because you are growing up, because you will be independent… And you? What are your reasons for crying? You’ll have a new life, maybe better than that in high school, you’ll find new friends, you will have fun and maybe you’ll even meet the love of your life.” my mom winked at me and I laughed.

“Hmm, I will judge whether the boy is right for you before we officially declare him for the love of your life, don’t you agree?” my father looked at me firmly but in the next moment he burst our laughing. He just couldn’t be serious when we were having conversations like this one.

“Whatever you say…” I laughed quietly and I sighed looking at the time on my phone. “Well… I think that it’s time for me to go. I’m going…” I announced, trying to hide my insecurity.

“Remember that we love you very much and we will always be by your side. If you need to talk to us, just call. We will have video calls and it won’t be that bad, right?”  my mom raised her eyebrows and my father nodded approvingly.

I laughed again.

“You both are the best…” I said hugging them again.

“Come on! The boys in the university are just waiting for a pretty girl like you to show up…” my mom pointed out providing me “motivation”. But I honestly preferred staying home and eating big amounts of chocolate and I didn’t need at all the handsome guys that didn’t really have interest in me.

My dad looked at her with a dissatisfied look but it was obvious that it was in a playful way. As I have already mentioned – we just weren’t serious.

“Have fun! Eat well and don’t forget to study from time to time… After all, this is some kind of school. A university but I guess that people study here. You will always have time to have fun if you manage your time effectively. We believe in you!” my dad smiled and after a couple of minutes full of farewells, I finally I got up my courage and I turned around, starting to walk towards the big building. I turned around a couple of times to wave at them but when they were too far away, I simply took a deep breath and continued walking dragging the big and heavy suitcase full of clothes.

I read an information that to get to the administration I’ll have to pass by the whole campus. An interesting way to become acquainted with atmosphere here and to make a couple of calculations about my future in this university. I was walking forward on a stone covered narrow path. There was grass around me – a lot of grass, and students who were probably upperclassmen. There were blankets on the grass and the students were sitting on them, talking with their friends and laughing from time to time. They looked liked they were having a good time. Was I going to have a good time too, when I get used to life here?

I continued walking along the path under the high trees’ shadow. There was a lot of natural vegetation here and I thought that this was a good thing. Especially if I was going to have picnics here with my friends, just like this students I was seeing everywhere in the campus. But was I even going to find friends?

Okay, negative thinking aside, I had to go to enroll and take my timetable. Not long after I was already in front of the administration, I walked in this part of the building and I looked around. I had to see a person somewhere. Yes but I was seeing people everywhere. A lot of people. Some of them were students and others were older. I then stopped in front of a woman who was typing something on the keyboard of a computer and she was standing behind a desk.

“Excuse me…” I tried to attract her attention and she looked up from the screen. “Is the administration here?”

The woman gazed at me in amazement, shaking her head unbelievingly. She showed me the sign that was on the desk. It said: “ADMINISTRATION”. In big letters. In a readable font. It was written in a way that even the biggest idiot on Earth couldn’t get confused. I obviously was a different case.

I laughed nervously as I sighed. Well done, Soyun. You succeeded to embarrass yourself in the first 15 minutes. Without paying more attention to me the woman looked back at the computer screen. I continued standing in front of her wondering how to make her notice me and to realize that I didn’t come here only to say “hello” to her. I still had to enroll. And to take my schedule. Not long after I heard her speak and I calmed down because now I didn’t have to think about a way to attract her attention again.

“Come to enroll in half an hour. There are a lot of people now and it’s quite crowded.” she stated without even looking at me. Apparently I didn’t deserve such a spectacular gesture of respect. Or at least she should have looked at me out of politeness…

I sighed and I shook my head as I slowly moved away. I took a look around and I thought about whether I should go to the dorms and to settle down, or I should wait here, in the lobby. There were armchairs and sofas here and students were waiting here sitting. It was better to stay here and wait because I didn’t want to come back later. I approached one of the sofas and I sat there taking out my phone.

I was feeling something strange but I couldn’t indentify exactly what was it. I was feeling as if somebody was watching me. I stopped looking at my phone, looking around instead. Then I realized that somebody was actually watching me. And what a somebody – tall, with incredible physique which was result from hard workouts, a handsome face, lips that were the same color as a raspberry, blonde hair that was falling freely on his forehead and covered almost entirely his eyebrows. Oh my God – why was such a work of art looking somebody like me? He was probably mocking me. He was talking about something with the boy next to him but I was too far to hear them. Aside from that, it was quite noisy in the lobby. In the next moment he raised his eyebrows and smiled at me charmingly. Was he flirting with me? It definitely looked like that. I was staring at him with a confused expression as I studied the perfect features of his face realizing that I shouldn’t stay like that. I didn’t want him to lose interest or think that I was boring. Without thinking too much I smiled slightly at the boy looking back into my phone to pretend that I was distracted. The truth was that I was too focused in his ideal lips. But I didn’t want him to know that and I didn’t want to embarrass myself either. This was the reason for my strange behavior. As if I was telling him: “You’re interesting but my phone deserves some attention too”. In reality, I just didn’t want him to see my red cheeks.

When I felt that I was starting to calm down, I looked up again – I wondered, was he still there? He was standing right there, as if he didn’t even move an inch from his previous place and he looked in my direction again. What was that? Was he following me, was he watching me out of curiosity or did I really arouse his interest?

Suddenly I heard a shrill voice and I looked up again trying to find its source. Not long after that I saw her – tall, blonde and dressed in designer clothes which probably cost more than my education in this university for one semester. Even her accessories were expensive. But I had to admit – without a doubt she looked pretty.

“Stop it, Krystal! They didn’t have whipped cream, if they had I would have taken it for you!” the girl walking next to Blondie said.

“And now how do you expect me to drink my double iced caramelized extra-vanilla latte with white chocolate and 3 tablespoons of sugar but without whipped cream?!” Blondie shrieked, outraged. “What kind of disappointment is that?” she continued to blame the girl who obviously didn’t carry out her order the way she had to? I didn’t know what was happening but the girl next to her didn’t look like an employee in a cafeteria to me. Why was it necessary for her to bring Blondie a coffee?

“Sorry, Kris. Next time I will try harder, please give me one more chance...” the girl begged her quietly.

She obviously tried to be close to her. The blonde girl whose name was apparently Krystal, sighed with irritation and rolled her eyes. She continued to walk forward and her “assistant” was running after her.

“Come on, let’s think of something!” the girl cried out desperately grabbing Krystal by the shoulder. She turned around while she was walking and tried to free herself.

“Let go of me! Let go of me, I told you to…” said Krystal through her teeth while she was trying to pull back and in the next moment, I didn’t even have time to realize what was happening, her coffee was already spilled on my t-shirt. She bumped into me and almost all the liquid was now on my clothes. Wonderful. How could I be so unlucky?!

Krystal just looked at me judiciously from head to toe, she furrowed her eyebrows in a disgusted expression and continued walking forward as only the sound of her high heels reminded me about her presence. Her assistant continued running after her as I sighed angrily. Oh, no. I definitely wouldn’t let things this way. I got up my courage and finally spoke before Krystal went away.

“Hey! Come back!” I yelled after her loudly enough for her to hear me.

She slowed down her pace turning around and she slowly approached me.

“Sorry, are you talking to me?” she looked at me with confusion and then looked around to see if I was talking to someone else by chance.

Yes, brainless replica of a Barbie doll, I was talking to you, of course!

I knew that she wasn’t that stupid, she just acted like that to piss me off. The affectations were obviously a part of her.

I could barely stop myself from shouting.

“Obviously.” I rolled my eyes.

Krystal came closer and looked at me.

“What can I do to help you?” she asked me calmly with a fake smile without sitting next to me. I suppose that she just liked looking at me from above.

“This t-shirt was my favorite! It is from Italy!” I said trying not to release my anger. The t-shirt wasn’t the only problem. Her annoying behavior was enough to make me furious.

“Oh, so you’re saying that this rag actually costs money?! I thought that you stole it from the trash can.” she announced mockingly. “A thousand apologies.” she put her hand on her heart, looking at me with fake regret in her eyes. She was so insincere… “Well, it was nice chatting with you but I have to go. Let’s go, Mina.” she said to the girl next to her who was watching me and until I think of a way to make them both stay and explain to them that what happened wasn’t okay, they were already out of my sight. I hissed loudly feeling the way I was holding my hands in fists and my nails were probably leave prints from the inner part of my palms.

 I continued wondering what to do when I felt another presence near me. When I looked at the person I found out that it was the guy that was smiling at me earlier. I looked him in the eyes and was feeling uneasy. After all, I was covered with coffee, I was immersed in thought and I could definitely look better. But no, of course that the handsome guy had to see me in my worst light. I had the feeling that it was inborn in me to always mess up things before they even started. An irreplaceable talent, I really wanted to get rid of it.

“Sorry for what happened. Krystal can be such a bitc* sometimes. I tell you this as a person who was stupid enough to date her once in the distant past.” the boy laughed, showing his snow white teeth. The more I looked at him, the more handsome he looked to me. “My name is Hoseok but you can call me Wonho.” He reached down his hand for me and I slowly took it.

“Nice to meet you, my name is Soyun.” I smiled slightly continuing to stare at him without even trying to hide it.

“I’m sure that it would be more pleasant for you to talk to me if you weren’t covered with coffee.” He joked. “Fortunately, we can make this happen. But let’s first clean you out.” He smiled widely. “Do you want me to bring you a towel?”

“It would be nice, I won’t turn it down.” I smiled shyly, bending my head.

“I will bring it in a minute, princess.” He winked at me running somewhere to find a towel.

The smile stayed on my face while I was happily thinking about everything that happened today. Now I started to believe that if a bad thing happens to you, a good thing will happen too. It was true that a terrible girl has just spilled her coffee on my clothes but if this didn’t happen, the handsome prince wouldn’t rush to save me. And according to his words that he said a minute ago, I think that he wanted to ask me out on a date. And if this wasn’t a good luck, I don’t know what else it could be called.

Krystal, Mina – I was probably going to remember those names but I hoped not to see this girls often in the campus. I wouldn’t stand watching them during class or even while they were walking down the hall.

I suddenly heard a quiet giggle.

“He never stops amazing me.”

I looked around surprised. I was basically doing this all day. Whose was this comment? I saw a boy who was approximately as tall as Hoseok but with a different hairstyle and his hair had a similar shade of blonde. The guy seemed impressed and watched unbelievingly.

“Sorry… Are you talking to me?” I looked at him with anticipation.

He turned to look at me.

“Not exactly. I was just doing an oral analysis on the behavior of the playboy of Crossroad University.” The boy answered looking in the distance again.

‘He looks just like a philosopher.’ I thought. But it still wasn’t clear for me what he was trying to tell me.

“I didn’t understand what you mean…” I looked at him with confusion.

He just laughed happily.

“Of course. None of the girls understands until she finds out by herself what is his true personality.”

“Are you talking about Hoseok?” I asked, puzzled.

“Yeah. This angelic face is too handsome to be true. And if you see his abs, you’ll lose your mind completely.”

“Okay but… Why are you telling me all of this?” I didn’t stop to ask questions. I knew that it was probably annoying but I wanted to know some things.

“These guys aren’t… They aren’t available for us. They are not looking for а long-term relationship, they are just looking for someone to spend the night with.” He explained.

I nodded trying to comprehend the new information.

“Wait a minute… Us? Do you mean… Sorry for the question but… Are you homosexual?” I asked quietly.

The guy laughed again.

“Not exactly but why does my choice have to be limited to girls only? It’s more fun to try something different too… Even though I really like confused girls who don’t know where they are. I find their confusion to be… Cute.” He said making a step towards me. “Especially if they are victims of Wonho. If you don’t believe me, I’ll let you see his true colors by yourself. In the meanwhile, I will watch the show from the first row, grabbing a packet of popcorn, while I tell people some wise thoughts. I’m curious if he will improve his record. The last time he was caught dating 5 girls at the same time. Will your heart be the next in his collection of broken hearts? Let’s wait and find out. Think about it and welcome to ‘Crossroad University’.” He finished his sentence and before I got the chance to ask him something more, he was already gone, leaving me more shocked than ever.


End file.
